


Hotel Room

by toby_senpai (doctor_watson)



Series: Cancer Crew [1]
Category: IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, The Cancer Crew, The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series), Unholy Trinity (Youtube)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/toby_senpai
Summary: there's only two beds in this hotel roommax can only sleep with one of them, but they both want himit's only reasonable that they fight over it





	Hotel Room

They're in Tokyo for a weekend, it's for some big video expo or something. Max can't even remember. 

They're at a crowded club right now, and Joji is standing in a corner of the room screaming into his phone in Japanese. He looks pissed, and everyone in the club is staring at him, except for the people on the dance floor, who are too drunk to even care. 

Max knows snippets of what he's saying ; mostly he can register the tone he's using. He's growling into the phone. He wonders what's got him so pissed.

Joji ends his call, taking a seat beside Max and Ian at the bar. 

"So, what the hell was all that about?" Ian asks, leaning over Max. 

He just shakes his head. "Well, dudes. We're gonna have to get a hotel, my uncle says he  _can't_  let us crash. At all. Not even for a day."

"It's gonna be impossible to find a hotel," Ian sighs. "It's such a busy week."

"I know," Joji says. "That's why I was fucking screaming at him. We're basically fucked, man."

Max groans. "I'll look around online real quick."

 

***

It's been over two hours. There's no results, besides one hotel in downtown Tokyo. And there's only one room, with two beds.

Which, really, isn't that big of a deal, they share beds all the time.

But by the time they get checked in and unpacked, Max finds himself at a loss.

Ian's stretched out on one bed, watching some random game show; Joji's on the other bed, just relaxing. His face is still tense.

Max stands between the two beds, feeling rather awkward. 

"Well, I guess I'll take the floor." He says to no one in particular, reaching for a pillow before Ian stopped him. 

"No, no, sleep in bed." 

Max frowns. "Uh. With who?"

"Me," Ian smirks, patting his bed. "Come on, princess. Come get in bed with daddy."

He moves, but Joji's voice makes him pause again. "Uh uh, baby girl. Come lay down with Papa Franku."

Max groans. He's tired and these two are turning him on already. Why right now. He's beat!

He doesn't move, just looking at both of them for a minute, at a loss. He didn't know who to lay with. 

Ian suddenly grabs his arm, pulling him closer. He gently starts kissing up the Aussie's arm, obviously trying to tempt him into sleeping with him. 

Max is about to lay beside him when Joji grabs his other hand, making him groan softly when he slides his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his fingertips with a raised eyebrow. Fuck.

Max just stands at a point in the middle, his dick getting hard and his mind going crazy. He doesn't know what to do.

He is thrown off balance when Ian jerks his arm, pulling him onto his bed. "Hey, kitten."

His cheeks light up. "Hi.." He says with a bit of a grumble, he doesn't want to seem overenthusiastic. 

Ian's knee brushes against his crotch, making him squirm. He smirks, gently slapping Max's ass. "Come on. Give daddy a smile."

Max over-exaggerates a smile, huffing poutily. "I'm fucken tired." 

Ian kisses his jaw, humming. "I'd bet. Just play with me for a while. I'll fuck you to sleep, princess."

Max sighs in pleasure, admittedly liking this concept. He grinds against Ian's leg, moaning as he ran his hands down his hips. 

Suddenly, Joji got up and threw his blankets aside. He went over to the other bed, pushing Ian's hands away and scooping up Max. He roughly threw him onto his own bed, making the curly-haired boy lose his breath for a minute.

"Naughty baby girl. Playing with other boys besides Papa Franku. I should punish you."

Max moans as Joji leaves a dark bruise on his neck, kissing and licking all up and down his throat. "I-I.. sorry," He says, for lack of better words.

He closes his eyes and just bites his lip as Joji grinds into him, hard. It feels so good, and it's been so long .. he feels like he might just cum in his pants.

He whimpers as Joji forces his tongue into his mouth, licking into every corner, brushing against his tongue. He lifts his hips as he feels his belt being pulled off, and his pants being pushed down.

Joji starts fisting Max's prick, biting viciously at his lip. He's being particularly rough today - Max guesses that it has to do with his angry phone call earlier. But he doesn't mind, the force is nice, Joji's got him going crazy right now.

Until Ian shoves him off, making his way onto the bed. "My turn." He snaps, completely taking Max's boxers and pants off. He throws them to the floor, spreading Max's legs after flipping him on his hands and knees. He grabs the lube he had in his wallet, tearing it open with his teeth before coating his fingers.

Max's back arches as Ian pushes a finger inside of him, hissing softly. "Fuck." He feels so vulnerable right now. Joji's watching eagerly as Ian works him open, palming himself.

Ian only gets to two fingers before Joji shoves him away. "That's enough." 

Max lets out a whimper as Joji roughly shoves inside of him. He doesn't give him any time to adjust either, he just starts pounding into him as hard as he can go. He's using him like a rag doll, and he loves it.

His whole body is shaking, he's gasping for air with every thrust. He can hardly moan, just tiny gasps as Joji moves forcefully. 

He starts going less hard, but he's going much faster. Max can't help but whine for him, it's too good. 

"Joji, Joji, Joji, Joji, Papa,  _ah_ ," He moans like a whore as Joji pulls roughly on his hair, making him look up at Ian, whose whole face just reads  _lust_.

Joji suddenly cums inside of him, making Max gasp at the sudden rush of warmth. "Ah-"

He pouts when Joji pulls away and rolls over, leaving him there arse up, cum down his thighs ; ready for Ian, he guesses. 

So Ian picks him up, carries him over, and lays him down carefully. "You good?" He asks him, rubbing his thighs.

"Fine," Max says, pouting when he looks over at Joji. "He fell asleep."

Ian strokes his cheek with his thumb. "That's just fine."

Max gasps as Ian slides inside of him, slowly beginning to move. He's a lot more leisurely than Joji, he's going slowly, feeling him out. 

Max sighs in pleasure, his legs wrapped around Ian's waist. "That's good." 

He starts going a little faster, grunting softly. "Yeah?"

"Fuck, yeah," Max arches his back. "Oh! Fuck, Ian."

Ian props Max's hips up, going harder. "You like that? Right there, princess?"

"Faster, daddy, faster, fuck me," He moans, and Ian complies. He's stroking Max's prick with one hand, holding his hips with a bruising grip using the other.

Max is panting as he cums, cussing like a sailor. He spurts all over his chest, his eyes rolled back. "Iaaaaan."

Ian keeps going, a little easier so he doesn't hurt him too much. He grunts, cumming not long after.

"So.." Ian says quietly.

"So?" Max whispers back.

"Joji's passed out. Does this mean I won?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll sleep in your bed. Whatever."


End file.
